


All The Broken Pieces

by darknutmeg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 03, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknutmeg/pseuds/darknutmeg
Summary: Lives were lost, sacrifices were made, villians were defeated. What happens now?Or the season 3B and beyond I got tired of waiting to see so I wrote myself.





	1. Prologue: In The Stillness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Meghan and this is my very first attempt at fan fiction. Back in August after the filming of our show ended I started putting together ideas for what I wanted to see happen in season 3B. This is the result of those ideas. A few notes on the story:  
> \- This is essentially a season fic and takes place after episode 3x10. So you don't need backstory, you should know all of it.  
> \- I have read the TMI and TID books, along with all of Clare's other Shadowhunters related work. I will follow SOME of the main plot points but changes will be made to follow show canon and also what I think works better.  
> \- Each chapter will be from a different characters POV, much like the books.  
> \- I'm following current show relationships, as such there will be Malec, Clace and for now, Saia.  
> \- I don't know how many chapters this will end up being or even how often I will update, I may just post when inspiration strikes so please be patient with me. :) 
> 
> I hope this fills the void before 3B, please let me know your thoughts in the comments or come find me on Twitter http://twitter.com/nutmeg27 Thank you in advance for reading. I hope I did okay. :) 
> 
> (Note: All editing was done by me, mistakes are my own)
> 
> Let's get into it! ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look in on our wounded heroes

The cold atmosphere of the Institute infirmary room had leached into Magnus's bones, permeated into his heart and worried mind. Magnus was propped up in a faded armchair, hand resting on his chin, doing his best to fight off the sleep which had been threatening to overtake him. It had been a long, difficult night. He was still wrapped in his ash covered coat, blood caked the front. He needed a shower, a dozen martinis and a months' worth of sleep. Unfortunately, none of that would come for some time. From beside him on a bed not quite capable of holding his large frame, Alec was breathing slowly. His broken hand tightly wrapped in a thick cast, a bandage over the wound near his heart. He looked almost angelic in the low light. Magnus had replayed the previous night's events in his head over and over since arriving on the Institute's door with Alec in tow. He had called Catarina after being unable to heal Alec on his own - a side effect of trading away his magic to defeat Lilith, a choice he still, as of yet had not come to grips with - but she was deep in the Spiral Labyrinth. He was desperate and had to turn to the Shadowhunters, dragging Alec to the Institutes door step. Alec’s wounds could not be healed with magic, his or others. Simple runes were not enough. Brother Enoch had been swiftly summoned and took to work on Alec's injuries straight away. 

 

Magnus had been banned from entering the medical room during the process, despite their relationship he was a Downworlder, certain rules still applied. The wait was excruciating, hearing the sounds of Alec's screams of pain tore at his heart. He couldn't save him. He was helpless, at the mercy of others. It felt... wrong. Mundane and Shadowhunter healing was a despairing thing to rely on at such a difficult time, especially when it came to saving his loves life. Maryse had met him in the hallway once Brother Enoch retreated, she said Alec needed rest but he was welcome to stay with him. Despite their previous strained relationship they had managed to repair the rift, she now accepted and respected her eldest child's relationship. Magnus was never more grateful. He needed this support now more than ever. 

 

When he entered the room, Alec looked small to him, his breathing shallow. It was a terrifying sight; the half of his heart was broken. Here he had remained for the past several hours, managing to fight off sleep and quickly losing track of time. He focused on the sound of Alec's slow and steady breathing, looking for signs of life in his face. His colour had returned and the bruising on his chest and arms was disappearing, one positive effect of the healing rune, clearing up surface damage but nothing deeper. 

 

Magnus’s eyes were slowly closing when he heard a hitched breath and the strained quiet sound of his name being spoken, "Magnus, you're here", Alec's warm hazel eyes looked into his. His heart leaped, a sense of relief so profound swept over him, he took Alec's non-wounded hand gently in his own, relishing the feel of warm, rough skin. "Where else would I be". Alec smiled in his drowsed state, it brightened Magnus's darkened heart. Magnus stammered, "Uh, how, how do you feel?” Seemed like a ridiculous question but lack of sleep was catching up with his head and heart. "Thirsty," Alec said dryly. 

 

Magnus quickly reached onto the end table next to the bed and slowly poured a cup of water with his shaking hands. Suddenly realizing that Alec was currently short a hand he tipped the glass to Alec's dry lips, he drank it slowly. "Thanks, better", his voice clearing up. "Where's Jace?”, Alec said suddenly, Magnus’s heart sank. Alec's parabatai had disappeared after Magnus arrived, once Lilith's hold on him had been broken and he knew Alec was in good hands, he went off to find Clary. Clary who was supposedly still in the clutches of Lilith and the as yet to be resurrected Sebastian. Neither he nor Clary or Simon had been seen since. 

 

This was unfortunately a question he could not answer. Magnus sighed, "A lot happened while you were asleep, I'm not sure now is the time to discuss it. You still need your rest." Alec tried to sit up, Magnus set a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hey, take it easy" he said softly, "I know you're worried about Jace but aggravating your injuries won't help him or you". Alec sighed, a sound filled with emotional weight, "What happened?, I remember my hand getting broken, the arrow and you arriving to stop Jace but everything after that is just.. blackness", he sighed in frustration. Magnus wished he could offer him proper answers, he hadn’t taken a moment to ask about the whereabouts of Alec’s parabatai, his focus on Alec. “I don't know, Jace left to find Clary shortly after I arrived, I brought you here. No one knows where he went” He saw the look on Alec's face, confusion colouring it, “Why bring me here?’ he said quietly, “Surely warlock magic is more effective”. 

 

Magnus stopped short, letting go of Alec’s warm hand and stood looking out through the small window into the darkness of New York City at night. He wasn't ready to share this yet. Not just yet, or maybe he didn't know how. He had sacrificed everything, for Jace, to destroy Lilith. He felt another person; how would Alec react to this? Would he be upset, understanding or perhaps not accept him. Only one way to find out. “That wasn't possible, isn't possible, not anymore.” Alec looked at him questionably, his dark hazel eyes bored into him, “What do you mean not possible? Why?”. Magnus steeled himself, “Look Alexander,” he said, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed and taking Alec’s hand gently in his own, “You should be resting, we can talk about all of this and what happened with Jace and Lilith when you’re feeling stronger”. Alec looked up in desperation, “What aren’t you telling me? What happened in Edom, with Asmodeus?” he pushed. Magnus fought off a grimace at Alec’s pained expression, “Alexander, please,” Magnus pleaded, “We can discuss all of this once you have had more rest.” The truth was he was not ready to face this moment, admitting that he traded his power away. That conversation would make it more real. Alec set his head back on the pillow in defeat, fighting not to close his eyes, “Fine, fine. You’re right but we will have this conversation soon”. “Of course, darling,” Magnus looked into strained desperate eyes, “Now rest, and um, thank you for not dying on me. Again.” Alec smiled softly, “You can’t get rid of me that easily”, They both laughed quietly. Magnus leaned gently over Alec’s face, placed a hand on his neck and kissed him softly but with measured desperation, hoping he recognized how grateful Magnus to still have him around. “I love you Alexander”, he let out a quiet breath. “I love you too”, Alec said quietly, eyes fluttering closed. Magnus settled himself once again in the faded armchair and finally, mercifully, closed his eyes.


	2. Quiet Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of losing his best friends threatens to overtake SImon's mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is a bit short but the early ones will most likely be this way as I'm mainly using them to check in on our heroes current emotional states. This one is from Simon's POV. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated or you can come bug me on twitter - @nutmeg27
> 
> Enjoy!

The quiet ticking of the clock on the wall in Clary’s Institute bedroom was like the sound of a gong to Simon, the hours and minutes passing by like a slow torment on his rattled psyche. Not helped by the evidence of his lost friend surrounding him; paint brushes, an easel, photos of her and dear departed mother Jocelyn. It had been twelve hours since Clary had disappeared taken, by the explosion created by Lilith's demise. An event which Simon and his cursed Mark of Cain had partially caused. He felt numb and empty inside, had he really taken the life of his best friend? It was like an overpowering weight on his chest, threatening to sink him. 

“What do you mean she's dead?!,” Jace’s words echoed in his mind as he replayed the nights events. “The Mark, “Simon had gasped through his tears, “I think the mark, caused the explosion, I don't know what happened. She went over the edge. She, she's gone.” He had broken down at this point, the pain in his heart too heavy to bear. 

Eventually they managed to climb down what remained of the destroyed building to find Izzy, Luke and Maryse waiting for them, a dozen dead demons in their wake. They had been met with a million questions, where was Clary, what happened to Lilith, how was Jace okay, where was Alec? Jace had, with some trepidation, managed to fill in some of the blanks. Clary was missing, presumed dead, Lilith was gone sent back to Edom, Jace’s hold had been lifted by Magnus who was now somewhere taking care of a wounded Alec. This information had sent Maryse and Izzy into a panic, Jace informing them that Alec was with Magnus, he was in good hands. Jace seemed hesitant with his words, as if he was holding something back but Simon didn’t have time to speculate on what. 

They had returned to the Institute tired and weary. Shadowhunter's greeted them in the war room; shouting and pointing at various maps and aerial sensors, alarms resonating throughout the room. It was chaos. Clave representatives had been summoned, the Inquisitor would be arriving shortly demanding answers and reports. 

None of this seemed important, all that filled Simons thoughts was Clary. Looking to escape the chaos he retreated to Clary’s room, where he had remained in the quiet for what felt like hours. Time had no meaning in his grief. He had all but been all but abandoned by his Mother, choosing take her memories away rather than deal the pain of her not accepting him. Now Clary was gone, he had very little left in his immortal life to cling to. Where would he go from here? His thoughts were interrupted by the door quietly opening behind him, his back turned to it. 

The sound of heels clacking lightly on the worn wooden floor followed the door being gently closed. “Simon?”, a familiar voice said from behind him. He glanced slowly over his shoulder to see the worried face of Isabelle, her expression warn and tired from the night's events. She was still in the same clothing from the night before, parts of it covered in ichor and the blood of Lilith’s disciples. “I don’t mean to interrupt, I just wanted to see how you’re holding up. You disappeared.”   
She set herself down carefully on the bed, looking intently at Simon with warmth and concern. “Sorry,” Simon choked out, his voice thick with emotion, “Heightened hearing is a curse today, plus I wanted to be near her, if that makes any sense". He shrugged his shoulders casually. Isabelle smiled softly, “Perfect sense. I'm so sorry Simon, after everything that happened tonight. I don't blame you for needing space.” She looked at him then with determination in her deep brown eyes, “We’re going to find her Simon,” she took her warm hand in his, “I promise.” These words broke the damn around his eyes and he slumped into her side, letting the pain of his tears overtake him. Isabelle wrapped her arm tightly around his shoulders, pulling him in. They sat in silence. It was what he needed, to cry his hurt out and get ready for a fight. Isabelle was right, they would find Clary, he wasn't giving up. Whatever it takes.


End file.
